1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic calendar application, and more specifically, to an electronic calendar application that enables the user to display both accepted and declined invitations to events in order that declined invitations can be later recalled and have their status changed to accepted, if desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often, two meetings are scheduled for the same time. Employees usually prioritize and pick the one meeting that is most important and accept that invitation. The employees normally decline the second meeting or tentatively accept the second meeting, mostly to let the meeting chair know that they will not be present or that they might actually be coming, respectively. These meetings may be scheduled so far in advance that the employee will forget completely about the second meeting. In the case when the first meeting is canceled, there is no reminder about the second meeting or way to clearly differentiate the status between all of the meetings. This meeting may be of interest and value to the employee, but the end user has forgotten about it and ends up not attending.